


One Night on the Hellmouth

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Hyena Xander, M/M, Spike picked the wrong time to visit, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting the Hellmouth, Spike has a run in with everyone's favorite hyena boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night on the Hellmouth

**Author's Note:**

> wildannuette on my friend request prompt asked for this:   
> I'd like spander where Spike meets either Hyena or Soldier Xander during the eppy they appear.
> 
> Naturally I'm all about animalistic men (probably explains why my husband lets the Queen Cat take care of things, lol).

Spike didn't know why he was there, in the Hellmouth of all places. Home of the bloody Slayer and dear old great-great grandpa, otherwise known as the Master. Oh, wait, that was it right there. The Master. Supposedly a vampire of great intellect and superiority. Psht. Whatever. He hadn't been able to help Spike, which told Spike that this Master bastard wasn't as nifty as everyone made him out to be. 

He had been hoping, albeit desperately, that the Master would know of a way to help Drusilla. He didn't have many options at the moment and Drusilla was starting to look worse for wear. Of course, since Spike had little to no luck, the Master had simply laughed in his face. 

Spike hoped the newest Slayer kicked that bastard in the head.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Spike stuffed his hands into his duster and began striding toward the park that his car resided. The night was heavy, the heat causing the air to feel thick. Spike couldn't remember a time when California had such humidity. Or maybe it was just him. 

A soft laughter suddenly echoed from the nearby woods. Spike glared in that direction and continued his steady pace. No one would bother to mess with him. He was a master vampire, the best of the best. He paused a few feet from the De Sotto, hand buried into his duster's pocket in search of his keys. His fingers had finally brushed the cool metal when three figures stepped out from between the trees. If Spike had been human he would have jumped in shock and fear. 

"Bloody hell, I do not have time for this." Spike muttered, turning to glare at the three teenagers. Two girls as a guy with spiky blonde hair. They wore a set of feral grins, their eyes holding a strange sense of hunger. "Look, bugger off before I rip your head off, yeah?"

A loud laugh from behind caused Spike to turn his head. Another boy with dark hair stood on the other side of the car, a cruel smile etched into his face. Spike watched all four, his eyes darting from each person. It took a moment to recognize what was wrong with them, why they weren't registering as normal humans. "Fuck. Primals. Only on the bloody Hellmouth."

"Don't worry, vampire, you're not prey." The dark headed boy informed him with a leer. "Well, not for us... Him on the other hand."

Spike debated looking in the direction that the boy gestured, but the feeling of someone behind him was too strong. Taking one last glance at the four who stood staring at him, Spike turned on his head. Barely a foot away from him, head tilted in speculation, stood a teenage boy of about sixteen. His dark eyes scanning Spike from head to toe from behind dark bangs. A full mouth curved into a smirk.

"You think I'm prey?" Spike asked, his tone cocky.

"Only if you want to be." A soft voice replied, before the boy gave a short burst of laughter. "What I think... I think you smell good."

"Lovely." Spike pulled out his car keys and turned away, effectively dismissing the boy. A strong grip grabbed a hold of his arm, shoving him into the side of his car. Feral eyes stared into his own. The laughter of the pack around them echoed into Spike's ear. Spike scowled. "Bugger off, mate. I'm not interested."

"Willing or not... Doesn't exactly matter to me." The boy informed him. Spike stiffened in anger as that dark head leaned in to smell his neck. The boy's scent, filled to the brim with arousal, overtook his senses. 

"What's your name?" Spike found himself asking, one hand reaching out to brace himself against the car. Hips were suddenly aligned with his and the boy gave a thrust.

"Does it matter?" A smirk, before sharp teeth nibbled at Spike's earlobe. "I'm Xander."

An agile tongue trailed up Spike's neck, bringing forth a low moan. Spike jerked his hips forward, rubbing himself against the hardness he found in Xander's jeans. Xander growled appreciatively. Soft lips dragged themselves across Spike's cheek, before a mouth descended. Spike parted his lips, allowing Xander's tongue to dart inside.

"Too easy." Xander said, smugly, when he pulled away to breath.

"Prat." Spike snapped, before hooking one leg around Xander's and pulling his body closer. Xander let out a short gasp, his hand sliding underneath Spike's duster in order to squeeze his ass. Spike jerked from the touch, a leer developing on his face.

"Xan." One of the girls interrupted. Xander turned on her with a growl. The blonde stepped back, her eyes dropping to the ground. "Sorry, but it's getting late... You were supposed to meet Summers and Rosenburg at the Bronze--"

"Dammit." Xander muttered. He gave Spike's ass one more squeeze before stepping away. "I had fun. Maybe we can do this again someday."

"Yeah, whatever." Spike cursed under his breath as Xander walked away. He was practically strutting. Spike grumbled to himself and, clutching his keys in one hand, climbed into his car.


End file.
